Cargo is goods or merchandise that conveyed in a ship, airplane, or vehicle. Generally, chains and load binders are used to secure cargo prior to being transported. The present invention is related to load binders. More specifically, the present invention addresses drawbacks of existing ratchet load binders.
The ratchet load binder, also referred to as the ratchet binder, is a device that uses a ratcheting action to tension a chain and secure cargo. In doing so, the ratchet load binder utilizes a handle used to control a ratcheting mechanism and two tension hooks on each end. Even though existing ratchet load binders have a series of benefits, there are also certain drawbacks that need to be addressed.
A major issue with existing ratchet load binders is the exposed ratcheting mechanism. Thus, the ratcheting mechanism is in direct contact with dirt, water, and other external material that can harm the overall functionality of the load binder. When exposed over an extended time, the gears and other moving components of the ratcheting mechanism can be damaged. Replacing these damaged components can be financially disadvantageous to the user. Moreover, cleaning dust or snow from the moving parts can be a time-consuming process which is disadvantageous in a commercial environment.
The protruding handle is another issue with existing load binders. The handle not only interferes with securing the chain but also makes the load binder more susceptible to theft. As an example, if a lock is not used, the handle can be used to loosen the tension of the load binder and access any cargo that was secured in place with the load binder. Therefore, a method that can minimize access to the load binder is required.
When securing large loads, the load binder needs to be tightened extensively. As a result, the attachment hooks and related components can be detached from the structural body of the load binder. Detaching of the attachment hooks can result in potential injury to the user. Moreover, detaching of the hooks can also be time consuming since the securing process needs to be repeated.
The objective of the present invention is to address the aforementioned issues. In particular, the present invention introduces a load binder with a ratcheting mechanism which is shielded from the atmosphere. Moreover, the present invention has a removable handle so that theft and other unfavorable circumstances are prevented. Since the attachment hooks are designed to be locked within a body of the load binder, the present invention also reduces the risk of injury.